YingYang
by FilledWithHope
Summary: YingYang, an AU, is a story of redemption, love, friendship, and a twist on the multiverse. The tale follows Glitch and his journey, along with the second main character: a shy, kind girl named Sumi. They are all that stands between their dimension and its doom. Together, they stand. Divided, they fall. Can opposites coexist, let alone work together? Only time will tell.


**Pre-story (Teaser)**

Seconds remained. The universe was being deleted. A precarious pile of boulders shifted at the mouth of the crevice. The tearful cries of a mere seven-year old were drowned out in the chaos. The child was trapped, wedged into a narrowing crack and pinned by a chunk of rock. He had two fractured ribs— possibly more— a banged up knee, and a crushed arm. His HP of 14 was now at 2. He was going to die. Another blow hit the world. Twitching rifts were being rent open, reveling the binary beneath.

He'd only discovered the ability recently. He'd only ever read it. He'd never done anything like this before. He'd be taking his life in his hands… but at least he had a slim chance to live at all.

Pressing his palm to the craggy stone at his side, he pulled open the code. Going deeper, he tore the hole wider. The world hitched. With the last of his strength, the kid strained against the weight crushing his left shoulder and rolled— the rift swallowed him. Just as he fell through, the world exploded.

Turbulent streams of magic ripped the refugee away from the wreckage like a rip tide. Epileptic bursts of binary flew by, the numbers' glow barely penetrating the darkness. He searched desperately. There, a light! Reaching out—

In a flash, the little one dropped into… a grey snow drift? Painfully flailing about, he burst from the pile and sprang unsteadily to his feet. The powder wasn't snow; it was ash. Terrified questions flew through his mind, but were slashed to silence as a voice asked—

"who are you?" The child whirled. A navy and orange-gold clad monster stood staring at him. It was another skeleton, like him! _Like the ones who…!_

"Stay away!" the boy shrieked, suddenly launching a handful of grey bone attacks. Loud _cracks_ filled the air as the projectiles collided with a white wall of bones the other skeleton had summoned between them. Stumbling back, trying to get away, the young one repeated the stunt and darted. His attacker pursued.

"kid, wait!" The call went unheeded.

The oversized combat boots were normally challenging, but with a hurt knee? _I can't outrun this guy._ _Please,_ the child thought desperately, _I don't want to die!_

Spinning on his heels, barely slowing, he flicked his fingers down over his left eye socket. The single red ring encircling the blue pupil blazed bright. The light emitted a pulse of magic energy, forming a small, shield-like wall. It flew towards the other monster. It slammed into the dragon maw that formed in front of his hunter. Panicking at the sight of such a weapon, the kid focused on the escape route ahead, trying to move faster—

His foot fell through the ground that wasn't there. He let out a surprised cry as he pitched forward towards endless space— a hand grabbed his hood. The loose army jacket almost slipped clean off, but a quick yank later, the child found himself whipped backwards into a pile of cold ash. Instantly, the other monster pinged the child's soul and forced him down.

"Please!" he whimpered, "Please, don't kill me! I want to live, please—"

"calm down, kid, s'alright," the other skeleton insisted, kneeling in front of him. "i just wanna talk to you."

"I don't trust you!" the fearful child exclaimed, struggling once more. "You look like the bad people who killed—" he yelped as he accidently struck his injured shoulder against the ground, then burst into tears. "You… k-killed… Rai—"

The child's words were cut off; his soul was released as kind hands scooped him into an embrace. The fingers gently gripping his shoulder were aglow with a warm healing magic.

"you're safe now," the skeleton soothed. He pulled away, save for his grip on the injured shoulder, to give the young one a patient smile. "my name is sans— well, seeing as you're one, too, you can call me comet. what's your name?"

"I-I'm Glitch," Glitch replied.

"glitch. suits you," Comet encouraged. "where's your family?" A mournful sob was telling enough. "i'm sorry, kiddo. do you have anywhere to go?" A head shake. After a moment of thought, suddenly, Comet lifted Glitch into his arms, stood, and started walking.

"Where are you taking me?"

"home," Comet answered. "my brother and i will care for you best we can."

"But… but you don't even know me!" Glitch exclaimed in amazement.

"doesn't matter," Comet assured. "all that matters is your safety."

"What if—?" Comet noticed the grimace that silenced Glitch's question.

"don't worry about a thing," he insisted. "leave that to me. rest now. you're still very hurt."

Glitch wanted to argue till he had answers, but obeyed. Turning slightly, he clutched the double gold-striped navy jacket and buried his face in it. He watched the cloud-tipped hoodie strings sway for a while; the image kept blurring as he fought tears, the green marks near his eyes glowed brighter in distress.

The bad people had taken his best friend away. Their frightened grip on each other wasn't strong enough… and he had watched the earth swallow his only companion. Glitch remembered his friend's real name; it'd been forever since he'd used anything but the nicknames. Wordlessly whispering it over and over, tears began to fall, as, just before Glitch fell asleep, he silently vowed— _I'll never forget you._


End file.
